On the run
by The terribly bad author
Summary: A rouge spartan is hunted down by ONI Naval Intelligence
1. The Heist

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALO.

Chapter O: The Heist.

"Everyone check in."

"This is Richards. I'm ready to receive the cargo."

"Max here. Ready to cause some chaos."

"Alexander. I'm good to go."

"Alright then. I'm starting the jammer. We have twenty minutes."

Two masked men enter the bank, and one immediately brandishes a stolen confetti maker.

Obviously seeing a military weapon in the hands of others trying to kill you instills a sense of shutting the fuck up and listening to them.

But we always have a trouble maker. And Mister Richards, not to be confused with the robbers code names, was not in the mood for this shit and simply walked out.

Or it would have been simple had the men not been in his way.

"Hey you! What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"I'm leaving you blind ass fool."

"Yo Alex beat this bitch."

"That would be a very unwise decision."

"Stubborn ass. You'll regret talking to me like that!" And without further words Alex tried to punch Mister Richards.

However, had Alex looked closely at this man he would have noticed how his hand was slightly behind him. He would have noticed Mister Richards' Icy glare, the glare of a very skilled killer.

Things happened in an instant. As Alex Threw his punch Mister Richards dodged under it and stabbed him right between his side ribs. He pulled it out and threw it at Max, who suddenly had a knife in his throwing hand, and a gun tossed wildly at the sudden response.

Mister Richards then stepped forward and pulled the knife out of the man's hand and quickly slashed his throat.

The police had arrived, like they would on any other crime response, but a few minutes later they were greeted by an unexpected car. The logo read ONI INTEL.

Stepping out of the vehicle was an investigator in ONI's Unusual Murders branch, but of course that was a cover. This man was from a secretive branch that officially doesn't exist.

He was the leading field operative for tracking rouge Spartans, or the ONI Rouge Retrieval Sector. He was after a man who was an ex member of the shadow ops Spartan forces.

Mister Richards, as he was called was long over due for some just revenge after watching an ONI double cross lead to the end of his squad. He had went to check the perimeter traps when the whole covenant structure they were set up in became the focus of jackal sniper teams and hunter bombardments.

He witnessed the near instantaneous murder of all of his friends. He snuck away, determined to finish the mission.

He had stabbed, shot, and suffocated everyone in his way to get to the room containing the leader of the so called covenant resurrection alliance, to find him in a video call with the ONI Naval Operations leader, Chase Calahan.

When he saw this investigator he hatched a plan. A brilliant plan. An insane plan. Without hesitation he threw a pebble at the investigator, and boy did he respond. He looked back, saw the former Spartan, and he began to sprint after him.

"Of course this man wasn't stupid" thought Mister Richards as the man had pulled out a humbler.

The humbler incapacitates the nervous system for a moment, allowing you to either hit or detain a person.

He allowed the man to give haste, and the man came alone because involving the police could get things more complicated. This was, however a very stupid mistake.

Jinx couldn't help but feel that today was a resounding failure. Charlie and Miguel are both dead, and Arman had drove off after hearing someone had murdered his partners.

She didn't believe that this man looked so tough but he was definitely the one who killed them. I mean he had an ONI officer tailing him so he had to be lethal, or some type of traitor, but she just had to see this go down.

"Hey you! Stop!"

"So your stupid enough to follow me. Interesting."

"Your going to come with me."

"Not a chance."

"Then I'll take you with me by force." The ONI investigator swung the humbler at Mister Richards, but he simply stayed slightly out of the way of each strike, taunting the man.

"God damn you!" He tossed it in a fit of rage and missed Mister Richards, who then grabbed the man's wrist and broke it in one swift motion against the wall. "This is for my friends your organization had killed."

He gripped the man's throat and tossed him into and off of the wall, and retrieved the humbler.

After beating him several times with the stun baton like weapon he shoved it into his mouth and kicked his jaw so he crushed it against his teeth, leaving his mouth a broken mess of teeth and blood.

"I think I'm done here." He yanked the stun baton out and tossed it off into the air.

This stun baton had an encounter with a girl's head, and had quite some force to it, knocking her unconcious, causing her to fall off the building, and ending up crashing a pile of crates nearby to Mister Richards.

"Oh dear. I seem to have injured an innocent person."


	2. Hired

I don't own halo. I'm glad I don't. If I did it would suck.

Jinx awakes with a very loud yawn.

Mr Richards had carried her back to his house after he had accidentally knocked her out.

"Huh? Hey where am I... Wait... YOU!" She jumps backwards and finds a wall behind her. Infront of her sits Mr Richards, currently hacking into another ONI server.

"Oh. You seem to be awake now."

"Damn right I am! What the hell is happening?!"

"Calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! I JUST WOKE UP IN A HOUSE WITH A MAN WHO MURDERED MY FUCKING PARTNERS! I WILL NOT BE CALM!"

"Oh. So they worked for you?"

Suddenly the annoying black haired girl realized two things. This wasn't a dream, and that she just outed herself to a killer. Not just a killer, but a killer she may have accidentally pissed off.

"No matter. I simply brought you here because I accidentally knocked you out. You haven't crossed me yet."

"….Ok."

"So. Tell me about yourself."

"Why should I?"

"You shouldn't, but if you do I will answer any questions you have about me."

"Hmm. Interesting, I'll bite. My name is Jinx. I work as a hacker for hire. I used to have a team for our more physical jobs, but you killed the muscle. I first got involved in crime when I was 8. Hacked into an internet store and rerouted current income to my friend, Jason. He was arrested for hacking into Classified ONI files and was never seen again. After that one thing led to another and I dyed my hair green shortly after since it was his favorite color and it's the only thing I have to remind me of him. "

"I find myself Intrigued. My name is Arron Richards. I am an ex UNSC operative. My current classification is rouge spartan. I am skilled in combat, hacking, and stealth. I was a part of a spartan sniper team. We carried out contract kills against threats to the UNSC. Eventually ONI decided to cut us loose. They made a deal with some covenant forces to get us killed off. I was the only survivor, and I plan on eliminating the Director of all their shady ops."

"Wait wait wait. You're a rouge spartan?"

"Yes."

"No wonder you kicked that man's ass that fast."

"So you saw that?"

"Yeah."

"Well. Moving on to more important matters, I want to hire you."

"Well what's the job?"

"There are a few ONI servers I can't seem to break into. I want you to get into them and find the project leaders. Look for the shady stuff. Rebel dealings, covenant supporters, black market smuggling, assassinations orchestrators, that kind of stuff."

"How much am I getting paid?"

"Name an amount and I'll think about it."

"Well since I'm going to be hacking into ONI servers I think about seven hundred thousand dollars per server."

"I can get you that much. Here. It's a server port file on the website that needs hacked."

He tosses down a file with a backdoor entrance to the firewall system.

"The firewalls require virtual interface hacking to bring them down. ONI has been upgrading a lot"

"Alright." Jinx lowers herself onto the chair and attaches the wrist sensor on her arm.

The Virtual Integration Software Is controlled by a arm cast looking item. After attaching it allows the user to create a software clone of themselves. This clone can then be used to delve into the web room and explore it. The web room is essentially a real life coding for the web page to give the user a more personal experience or just to hang out. Given the difficulty of hacking a firewall made for such rooms with a regular computer is hard ONI took precautions to make sure that you had to hack the web via the web page, then you had approximately half a second to enter into the virtual world to complete the fire wall destruction there. However Jinx had mastered screwing with these locks. After she initiated hacking the web page and decrypting the key to the ONI fire wall she plugged up a device that can re-route Wi-Fi signals. This allowed her to complete the web hacking have such a crappy connection that it would take the fire wall 4 minutes to load up. In this time she had slipped on the cast and logged in with one of her many stolen accounts. As she started to slip into the virtual world she used her remaining consciousness to hit the off button on the Wi-Fi re-router.


	3. Firewall

Don't own halo. Will never own halo.

The backdoor had been unlocked and now Jinx was tapping into the fire wall. The software had started booting up and it created a clone of her within the virtual world. This clone looks a lot like an AI since she is using a ghost protocol override. Her copy was red and green. Anyone who looked at her would get the recognition code of an AI. She would be able to move around freely in the virtual worlds, except for the one place she had to go. Cyber warfare had really picked up. Weapons were given to the defensive people stationed at the fire wall. Of course these weapons couldn't actually kill people. What these things did do was fire a kill code. This kill code instantly terminated the machine being used to log in and then sent it's location to an ONI hunter squad. Hackers had their own kill codes that can do the same thing, and lock the device so no one can log in on it without guessing the proper password or hacking into it.

"Well this never gets easier." Says Jinx as she sprints towards the first checkpoint.

"STOP OR WE WILL ERASE YOU!"

"Sorry where am I?"

"You are in front of a restricted fire wall. AI are not allowed in here."

"What a shame." Without further a do she drew what appeared to be an old .44 magnum revolver and fired a kill code into the first man, logging him out for at least an hour, and then shot the second man. After this she scrambled for cover as a firing squad opened up.

"Damn these assholes." She opened up her inventory of things she had purchased, or stolen in most cases, and retrieved a party grenade. She had uploaded multiple kill codes into this festive device so the confetti had been replaced with a large kill code payload.

"Keep her pinned boys. Eventually we will get her." the captain sounded so sure of himself, and then a novelty grenade hit him in the head. He, and twenty others standing close by were instantly logged out, leaving two people left in there. A few shots and there were no people left logged in in the fire wall.

She set up two turrets she had made by modifying tripod stands for cameras by attaching guns and uploading a sweep and shoot script. Now, with a small chance of being shot by anyone joining in to the fire wall she started to delete the fire wall, byte by byte.

As the wall had lost 50% of the total data currently holding it in, Jinx could hear the turrets going off, and several people surprised by it. As she was deleting the walls data holding it in the way, she looked at the logged in screen. ONI should really make sure that other people can't access that but she was enjoying the convenience of seeing how many people the turrets are getting rid of.

After about 87% of the wall had been deleted, and it was a fading static glitch of its former self, the turrets had been deleted by the few survivors of the attack, and they rushed in with vengeance. Thankfully it's impossible to create a rapid fire kill code weapon or she would have been screwed. As they rounded the corner both of their initial shots had failed and she hid behind a barricade.

She poked her magnum's barrel out in random locations and fired it, missing every shot, but keeping them from coming closer to her. These guys must have been rookies because they were panicking and staying in cover instead of pushing up.

After several exchanged code fires she decided to move up to the left since they favored the right, and she swooped over, shooting the farthest guy and then hitting the closest in the face with the butt of the revolver, and fired once more in his chest.

She sat there for several minutes as the fire wall faded more and more, and then ceased existing. She stepped into the data hub and started searching through folders until she came across something wonderful.

PROJECT TERMINUS: SECURITY PRIORITY 6. UNAUTHORIZED VIEWING OF THIS CONTENT IS PUNISHABLE WITH LIFE IN AN ONI SANCTIONED PRISON.

Project Terminus was the new Idea to help gather information by placing two low orbit satellites to gather movement and audio data of large urban areas. Since this was undercover espionage of the public it fell into the shadow ops of ONI, which was exactly what Arron wanted.

She awoke to quite the blur in the real world. As she pulled out there was a swat team member about to unplug the software, and Arron was nowhere to be seen.

"Let go of me!"

"You have the right to shut the hell up and anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!"

"Hey! There was someone else here." Called another swat officer. There was something about his voice that seemed familiar to her.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he?"

"Me."

"Wai-ugn." As the swat officer was realizing what he ment he was punched in his face, and then had his head slammed through the dry wall.

"Well Jinx, ready for a change of scenery?"


End file.
